1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection yoke used with a cathode ray tube and more particularly is directed to such a yoke having saddle wound horizontal deflection coils mounted on a separator and toroidal wound vertical deflection coils wound about a core positioned about the separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 in the accompanying drawing illustrates a deflection yoke of the prior art. Such yokes include a separator 1 formed by two half-cut separators 2, 2 and a pair of saddle wound horizontal deflection coils 3, 3. The coils 3, 3 are received in the gradually widening surface 4. A pair of toroidal wound deflection coils 5, 5 wound about half-cut core pieces 6, 6 are assembled about separator 1.
In the assembly of such prior art deflection coils the horizontal coils are installed against surface 4 of separator 1 with the plane dividing coils 3, 3 being perpendicular to the plane passing through the joining of separator halves 2, 2. The positional relationship of the horizontal deflection coils 3, 3 is maintained by projecting segment 7 in the center of surface 4 of each separator half. After this assembly, a pair of vertical deflection coils 5 toroidally wound about half core segments 6 are mounted on the rear side of separator 1. The dividing plane of coils 5, 5 and half core segments 6, 6 and the plane through the joining of separator halves 2, 2 are perpendicular.
In assembling such a prior art deflection yoke the separator halves, the pair of horizontal deflection coils and the vertical deflection coils wound about the half core segments must all be supported at the front and rear during assembly. This makes assembly of such deflection yokes difficult as the coils, separator halves and wound cores must all be handled at the same time. This assembly technique makes it difficult to properly locate the saddle wound horizontal deflection coils with respect to the separator halves because these coils extend over both halves of the separator.
In addition this assembly technique makes it difficult to examine the separator from a quality control viewpoint and does not provide adequate protection of the coils during the assembly process as the saddle wound cores are unsupported during part of the assembly process.